1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for transporting materials, and more particularly, to a feeding device for moving slender materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The feeding process performed by a conventional slender material feeding device usually involves lowering one end of the slender material and convey the material to an intended position. Both Taiwan Patent M336251 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 1”) and Taiwan Patent M273402 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 2”) disclose a conventional feeding device. Citation 1 discloses a rod-less cylinder linked to a sliding base of a linear rail through an adjustable connection plate so as to lower the slender material to an intended position. However, the feeding device of citation 1 is not only slender but also overly bulky in order to contain the slender material. Furthermore, it is likely that the feeding device of citation 1 cannot convey a material smoothly, if the material is slightly bent or deformed. Citation 2 discloses pushing a slender material by windingly conveying a flexible steel rod with a rotary device so as to reduce the required volume thereof and save space. However, the flexible steel rod is likely to entangle itself when it is windingly retracted; hence, not only is there a limitation of the length of the steel rod, but there is also a limitation of the length of the material being conveyed. In addition, like citation 1, citation 2 has another disadvantage, that is, it is likely that the feeding device of citation 2 cannot convey a material smoothly, if the material is slightly bent or deformed.
In view of this, to meet the needs of the R&D of feeding devices, it is imperative to design a feeding device not only capable of conveying a slender material continuously but also unsusceptible to a slight bend or deformation of the slender material.